In My arms
by Kansani
Summary: Sequel to "Almost Lovers". KibaHina, NaruHina. Deathfic. Matured for obvious resons


**A/N: The sequel to "Almost lovers" is here... I cant belive it... I acctually finished two fics during 24 hours...**

**This is for you Cloud :D Since you wanted it.**

**For new readers: You should read my other fic "Almost lovers" first. Otherwise, you wont understand everything.**

**Disclaimer: Let's see, I own a waterbottle, a couch, the plot, my cell, my clothes and my mangas... Nothing more. **

------

"L…Look there, Naruto-kun. I…It's Cassiopeia…" Hinata pointed up at the stars. Naruto looked up.

"Where? I don't see anything…" 

"T… There… It's formed as a W…" She pointed out the shape.

"Ah! I see it now! Wow, Hinata, you sure know a lot about stars." Naruto looked at her, and smiled his foolish smile, before looking at the stars again. Hinata began to blush bad, and fidget with her fingers. 

"N…No, I don't know so much, N… Naruto-kun… I… It was K…Kiba-kun… Who taught me this…" Naruto looked at her again.

"Kiba? Does he actually know stuff like that?" She blushed more, and looked down.

"Y… Yeah… On missions… we used to sit… And talk about the stars… B…But that was before he… s… started to avoid me…" 

"Oh, Yeah, Why is he avoiding you anyway? I don't get it." Naruto crossed his arms and seemed to think. Hinata lowered her head.

"I… I don't know… He… He just… started to avoid me… I… I don't understand either…" 

"Hmm…." Naruto seemed to think harder, and Hinata dried a few tears. She didn't understand why Kiba so suddenly started to avoid her… Weren't they best friends? Or hadn't it been like that for him? Had he just seen her like an annoying girl that couldn't train by herself? She dried more tears; she had thought that he would get happy for her sake when she told him that Naruto had asked her out. But he had just looked at her a while, before mumbling something that had sounded like 'congrats', and then he had left. He had just stood up, and walked away from her. And he never answered when she called, and when she met him on the street, he just mumbled something and walked away. It made her so sad; she wanted to know why he avoided her, why he didn't want to be with her anymore. 

"… K…Kiba-kun… W… Why?" She whispered a little to herself, with a few tears rolling down her cheeks. She then felt how she got caught in a warm embrace. 

"Don't be sad Hinata… Please…" She heard Naruto whisper in her ear, and she began to blush bad, still crying a little. 

"W…Why n…not, N…Naruto-kun? He's my b…best friend… a… and I miss him… I… wanna know why h… he avoids me…" 

"We'll go and ask him, ok? We'll go and ask him now, Hinata." He stroke her cheek, and it caused her to blush more. 

"R…Really?" He nodded, and stood up, pulling her with him.

"Yeah! I don't want you to cry anymore, Hinata." She looked down.

"T…Thank you…" He looked at her and smiled his big foolish smile.

"No need for that, Hinata! I just want you to stop crying." She looked at him, and smiled back a little, blushing really bad.

"B… But I want to thank you, N… Naruto-kun…" He still smiled, as he began to walk towards Kibas house, holding Hinatas hand. 

"If you say so, Hinata!" She looked at his hand, smiling a little more; it was so warm and nice to hold, just like she'd imagined during all those years she had watched him from a distance. She felt how her body got all warm from holding his hand like this. But even if the warm feeling, and her happiness to be with Naruto, she couldn't stop thinking of Kiba. Her smile disappeared, and she bit her lip instead. She wanted to talk with him, to sort everything out, so they could be friends again. Her heart hurted so much when he avoided her like that. Didn't he see how much he meant to her? That he was her best friend? He had helped her so much, comforted her so much during all these years they had been on the same team, and he had started to mean more to her than her family did. She could leave her life in his hands, and she would know that he would keep her alive no matter what. She looked up at the stars while she walked, she wanted the normal Kiba back… The loud over-confident Kiba, who still had a sensitive side. The Kiba that could seem careless and oblivious for the surroundings, but still saw things as a shooting star on the infinite night sky. The Kiba who would joke around and laugh loud, but still dry her tears when she cried. The Kiba that cared for her… She sniffed a little low, and dried away a tear. She couldn't understand what she had done wrong, why he avoided her. Was he mad at her? And if he was, why? She didn't understand at all. "Hinata, we're here now." She heard Naruto say, and she looked up at The Inuzuka residence. 

"Kiba-kun…" Naruto walked to the door, dragging her after him.

"Do you wanna knock?" She nodded, and knocked on the door, a little carefully.

"Kiba-kun?" When no one answered, she knocked again, a little harder. "Kiba-kun?"

"He maybe isn't home… He maybe is out training with his mother and sister…" Naruto suggested when it remained silent from the house. She slowly shook her head.

"N…No… Kiba-kun wouldn't go and train with his family like that… He… prefers to train alone… or… with me…" It was something wrong, she knew it. The Inuzuka residence never was this silent at this time. She knocked harder at the door. "Kiba-kun!" She got afraid, what could've happened? When she still didn't get an answer, she opened the door and rushed in, up the stairs with Naruto after her.

"Hinata, wait! You can't just barge in like that!" She rushed into Kibas room, ignoring Naruto. 

"Kiba-kun!" He wasn't in his room; it was all quiet and dark. She looked around, and something at Kibas private bathroom caught her eye. "…K…Kiba-kun…?" She slowly walked there, and put her hands over her mouth as she gasped. "N…No…" Kiba was lying on the floor, by a pool of blood, and he held a razorblade in his hand. Her body began to shake as her eyes filled with tears. "N…N… No… it can't be… K… Kiba!" She rushed to him, and fell down on her knees by his body, and carefully shook him a little. "Kiba! P…Please… Wake up… Kiba!" She got no reaction from him, and she shook him more. "Kiba! Wake up!" She looked at him, with tears flowing down her cheeks, she didn't dare to check his pulse. She didn't want to know, she didn't want to face the truth. 

"… Hinata?" She heard Naruto enter the room, and she looked at him.

"C…Call… for help… Naruto-kun… C…call the hospital…" Naruto looked at Kiba a short while, before rushing down to the phone. Hinata looked at Kiba again, and lifted her hand to check his pulse, hesitating a little. If he was dead, she wouldn't know what to do; she didn't want to lose him. He was so important to her, he was the source to her confidence, he had been the one that had taught her that she could only be strong, if she believed in herself. She slowly put her fingers on his throat, searching for a pulse. Her body began to shake more when she couldn't find any. "K…Kiba… N…No… Kiba…." She hugged him hard, with tears flowing down her cheeks. "KIBA!" She had lost him, she would never hear his voice again, she would never hear him laugh again, she wouldn't feel his hand gentle stroking her cheek , or feel his strong arms embrace her. It felt like someone had killed a part of her, and she began to scream out her sorrow, holding him closer. His body still had a little warmth left, and she wanted to feel it, because it almost felt like he still was alive. She burrowed her face at his shoulder, feeling his scent in her nose, mixed with the smell of blood and tears. Her hands moved to his soft, dark brown hair, and she stroke it, very carefully, as if it would broke if she wasn't gentle enough. She had lost him. She had lost the one she held closest to her heart. She didn't want it to be true, she didn't want it to be. She looked at him, and gave him a little kiss. "K…Kiba… w…why? W…Why… did y…you leave me? D…Didn't w…we. Promise t…that w…we would be… friends f…forever? A… And friends… don't… abandon each other…" She began to stroke his cheek, letting her fingers follow his red, fang formed markings. "I…I need you, K…Kiba… I need you…" She hadn't noticed how handsome he was before, or how soft his tanned skin actually was. She put her forehead towards his, and closed her eyes. "K…Kiba… I… I haven't… realised it before… B…But… I… I love you… I love you with all of my being… I… I'm sorry… That I haven't realised it before… and that… y…you have to die… to make me realise it…" Her tears dripped down on him, and her body began to shake more. "…I…I'm gonna p…pray for you… so w…we can meet in heaven… Ok? I…I promise that… My L…Love…" She gave him another kiss, and then just sat there, crying with the body of the one she loved in her arms.

--------

**A/N: Soo... What do you think? For me, It felt like this one started bad, but ended good... Um... yeah '**

**And should I make this and Almost Lovers to one fic? **


End file.
